1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rainfall simulation apparatus for use in connection with an atrium, a sunroom, or other similar structure. The rainfall simulation apparatus has particular utility in connection with providing the relaxing acoustic effect of rainfall on a structure while additionally providing the visual effect of rainfall through the windows of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rainfall simulation apparatus is desirable for providing the relaxing acoustic effect of rainfall on a structure while additionally providing the visual effect of rainfall through the windows of the structure.
The use of water distribution systems for aquariums and terrariums is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,118 to Merritt et al. discloses an aquatic/terrestrial display unit. However, the Merritt '118 patent does not provide a rainfall effect for an atrium or other type of room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,451 to Foster discloses a water distribution device. However, the Foster '451 patent does not provide a rainfall effect for an atrium or other type of room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,260 to Jansen discloses an aquarium extension. However, the Jansen '260 patent does not provide a rainfall effect for an atrium or other type of room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,918 to Bargy discloses an aquarium-terrarium ecosystem apparatus. However, the Bargy '918 patent does not provide a rainfall effect for an atrium or other type of room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,004 to Trent et al. discloses a self-contained vivarium. However, the Trent '004 patent does not provide a rainfall effect for an atrium or other type of room.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,055 to Gallagher discloses a combination aquarium and terrarium. However, the Gallagher '055 patent does not provide a rainfall effect for an atrium or other type of room.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rainfall simulation apparatus that provides the relaxing acoustic effect of rainfall on a structure while additionally providing the visual effect of rainfall through the windows of the structure. The prior art patents make no provision for providing a realistic rainfall effect for individuals inside an atrium, sunroom, or other similar structure.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved rainfall simulation apparatus that can be used for providing the relaxing acoustic effect of rainfall on a structure while additionally providing the visual effect of rainfall through the windows of the structure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the rainfall simulation apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the relaxing acoustic effect of rainfall on a structure while additionally providing the visual effect of rainfall through the windows of the structure.